FGO: Days of Sabers Past:
by Talus13
Summary: Think Days of Futures Past mixed with FGO elements (Mainly the Saber Wars event, and the general nasuverse). Rated T for foul language and some other things. Currently in Progress. The first few chapters are up.
1. Prologue

**Alright, I know it's been a while, but life got hectic, and only recently did I decide to come back to this stuff after some time away.**

 **This fanfic is hopefully going to be the best one yet.**

 **Maybe. IDK.**

 **Anyways, sit back and enjoy the story:**

 **Disclaimer: All intellectual properties featured in this story belong to their creators, not to me.**

* * *

The year is 2023

It is a dark time for all of humanity.

Five years ago, Chaldea, normally a protector of humanity, has fallen prey to the Saber Supreme Reign, ruled by Artoria herself, which now rules the world after a bloody five year war which left the Lancer class all but extinct, the majority of archers incarcerated, and the other classes scattered to the four winds. They took over London, and rechristened it New Camelot, as well as creating a new castle for themselves as well.

In this world, there are four kinds of people:

One, the regular citizens, which are free to live in the cities, as the other types are made to live in prison camps located all over the world. Two, regular people with magus potential, who are forbidden to reproduce. Third, actual magi, of which 90% are either captured or dead. Fourth and finally, the Heroic Spirits, legends made real by the Holy grail, are slowly being either captured or killed as well due to their powers.

All inmates of these camps are made to wear special bracelets that suppress their powers, as well as act as trackers that, if they are removed by force or the servant escapes, inject a lethal poison.

The Saber Supreme Reign also has the Saberobots, golems constructed by captive Caster-Class servants that are used to hunt and kill servants. These cruel machines also serve as sentinels in the reign, hunting anyone deemed a traitor to the regime.

Truly, these are the darkest of times.

But not everything is lost.

Now, five years, later, Chaldea, however damaged, has survived. The director of Chaldea, Olga Marie Animusphere and the Heroic Spirit Leornardo Da Vinci are all that are left of the original Chaldea, but they work tirelessly in the name of that hope for humanity.

Even without a way into the past anymore, they will simply choose to instead focus on making use of what they have now, with what Heroic Spirits they can find left that remain in this world.

After all, in any disaster, there are survivors. So, as the saying goes, "When there is life, there is hope."

This is the story of that hope.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**

 **Feel free to follow and leave reviews!**

 **Next time: The story begins...**


	2. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

**Welcome to Chapter 1 of this story!**

 **Not much to say, other than from here on out, expect a lot of different Heroic Spirits to appear.**

 **I aim to hopefully include some mention of all servants currently out in FGO at some point during the story (and maybe some originals).**

 **Now then, sit back and enjoy the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the featured intellectual properties shown here, as they belong to their proper owners.**

* * *

My name is Hans Christian Anderson.

I am (or rather, I was) a third-rate heroic spirit belonging to the caster class.

I say 'was' because my current situation has left me all but a normal human again.

I am currently stuck in the Fuyuki Prison Camp after being caught in Tokyo about two weeks ago when my luck ran out while I was posing as a transfer student from Scandinavia at a elementary school, something I was beginning to get sick of anyways. I surrendered immediately to the Saberobots because while I have no exact reason to live, I am in no hurry to experience death again either. The bracelet on my arm reminds me that I am trapped here, being a device that prevents me from assuming spirit form, accessing my powers as a servant, as well as acting as a tracker that, were I to be foolish enough to attempt escape, would kill me at the touch of a button from some remote location.

Then again, it's not like my abilities were much to behold before either. After all, I was a third-rate heroic spirit in the weakest class of them all.

Now, I suppose that I am to spend the rest of my existence here working on constructing Saberobots watched by careful human workers during the day with the other captive casters, and at night, retreat to my personal cell in solitary, the likes of which is barren save for a single barred window on the wall, and a cot with a mattress that feels like i'm lying on a bed of rocks, and a blanket that could only be called one by a very loose definition of the word.

Seriously, I know prisoners rights are probably out of the question for Heroic Spirit prisoners, but couldn't I at least have a book?

I can't even write in here to pass the time, as i'm denied anything that I could use to construct an escape device. Yes, I know Item Creation is sealed off normally, and this is so that way they don't take chances some heroic spirit has figured out how to circumvent that, but really, what are the odds of that happening?

I sigh gently as I gingerly lie on the cot. Since heroic spirits don't need sleep, food, or drink, just mana, I pretty much have the whole night to myself.

Especially since sleeping on this bed would probably be less comfy then sleeping on the hard floor.

It's another long, boring night, like most of them are. The only breaks in the routine are if some kind of event's going on, namely, some idiot tries to escape the camp.

Heh. Escape. That's a nice, but foolish, thought.

The place is crawling with Saberobots, guards, searchlights, alarms, and most of all, your tracker bracelet. Why the hell would you try to escape if you know you're going to wind up dead in the process?

I shake my head, remembering the last idiot who tried, a mage that made it about two steps of the way before his bracelet went off, and he died... messily, to say the least.

He was in the cell to the right of me.

While communication between cells is strictly forbidden, I do know some things about the inmate in the cell to the left of me. She's a young woman, a mage with grey hair and red eyes, caught trespassing in prison territory, thus, she's been thrown into solitary until they decide what to do with her.

I don't know if there are any other heroic spirits nearby, and frankly, I don't think so. Even the other casters I work with are carefully sent to different parts of the solitary part of the cell block, and since talk is forbidden between us, I don't know exactly where, only that I see them go separate ways at the end of the day.

My sole comfort is the window, which should say a lot about my situation.

Especially considering that it overlooks the graveyard of the heroic spirits and mages that have died here in Japan, be it escaping from here, as a part of Shirou Tokisada Amakusa's Second Rebellion during the five-year war, or otherwise. I can see a few names inscribed onto the tombstones from here.

Sasaki Koujirou, an Assassin class servant, one of the few they managed to confirm the whereabouts of, is the one who's tombstone I can see closest from here. Especially after the war, sightings of them are like sightings of the Abominable Snowman: rare, and hard to prove as genuine, as since when does an assassin reveal themselves long enough to be photographed?

I take a look at the other names on the graves near it I can see.

Shirou Emiya.

Rin Tohsaka.

Sakura Matou.

All mages, judging by the symbol carved into the graves, the former symbol of Clock Tower, a mage academy now reduced to ruin in the wake of the war. The dates on the graves indicate that they all died young. It's sickening to think that the legendary king of kings could order such things, but then again, history tends to hide it's darker side.

I cannot help but think back a bit at the name Tohsaka, though.

Ah well, one more bitter memory for a bitter place, I suppose.

I sigh.

Even though I know it's pointless to dream of happier things, because of the despair of realizing they are now impossible for me to reach, I cannot help but wish I was free, to wish that I was able to write again. Without having to serve a master to maintain my presence on this world, I am free to do what I please.

Or rather, I would be.

But now... those are just that. Dreams.

Like the fairy tales I so used to write.

I suppose that is an appropriate fate for me, who wrote them, to be trapped in a situation that is so much like one.

Only there is no one coming to save me, and there likely never will be.

* * *

 **Well, Hans, maybe it's not so bad as you think...**

 **Anyways, feel free to review, follow, and spread the word about this story.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Next Time: Hans, this is why you tempt fate sometimes...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl With Moonlit Eyes

**Hello!**

 **Welcome to Days of Sabers Past's 2nd chapter!**

 **Now, regarding the updates: the first five chapters after the prologue are written and ready to be typed up and uploaded, but chapter six and onwards will be released sporadically.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **Now before we begin...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the intellectual properties here, which belong to their respective owners, not me.**

 **Now enjoy the story!**

 **(Note: Before we begin, feel free to listen to music to enhance the mood of this chapter. I personally recommend Intermission~ The Deepening of the Night from the Ghost Trick game.)**

 **Oh, and for the anonymous reviewer from last time, J: The Saberobots are Saber-class enemies, with them coming in different variants based on the different ruling Sabers. Those variants will be introduced later.**

 **As for where Da Vinci is...**

 **Well, let's just say she's where she's supposed to be for now.**

* * *

 _Later that night..._

As I wander through my own little personal reverie of my precious childhood memories, I think about the Holy Grail, the thing servants fight for, the thing that brought me back to this world.

If you asked me normally, i'd say I didn't have a wish, but the truth is, I do.

I wish I could have lived my childhood again. Those happy days, where, even though I grew up poor, I was brimming with sensitivity, and perhaps that is why I am summoned as a child each time.

But it is a foolish dream. The Grail is lost to the Sabers, locked away in their citadel, more than likely.

That, and even if I could claim it, I would probably make all the same mistakes, and have all the same victories if I were to repeat my childhood again.

So in the end, what difference would it make?

None.

But still... the prospect of that happiness beckons so much, and tonight, it is especially prominent.

I feel a single tear roll down my eye. How long has it been since I last cried?

I... honestly can't remember. Not anymore, anyways.

Normally, i'd be stuck in this stupor, wishing desperately for a bottle to drown my sorrows in, but tonight, something is different.

I can hear footsteps in the hall, which is odd, considering that it's light's out. Why would anyone be here at this time of night?

Unless...

Are they here to break someone out?

Ridiculous. Even at this hour, there are still so many problems. Getting in is one thing. Getting out with a prisoner is another.

But still, I am curious as to just what is going on, and since the walls aren't sound proof, I listen as much as I can to what's going on.

"Ah! Assassin! You came!" The voice of a young woman, presumably my cell neighbor, says.

My eyes widen.

My first thought is a master and a servant, which I quickly dismiss as impossible. If she was a master, she'd have been executed by now for possessing the command seals. When you're brought in, they strip search you in every single place, and I do mean every single place humanly possible (and then some) to hide an object. Also, the heroic spirit being an assassin would explain how they got in. Assassin's have Prescence Concealment, after all, a skill that let's them hide.

To hide so well from the Saber-robots as to get in here though... it must be quite the powerful one.

I wonder what it's name is?

I listen intensely, curiosity mixed with an intense desire to be released from the boredom of a monotonous routine.

But anyways, since they cannot be Master and Servant, that means they are working together for some other reason, obviously.

"Yes, yes. Now quick. Let's move on. My Espionage skill will only work for so long! You must be especially careful, director, not to-" the assassin says before being shushed by the young woman, a director of something. The assassin class heroic spirit's voice is like that of an older woman's, and I can hear the sound of melons jiggling, reminding me of that whore in a nun's habit, something I do my best to forget.

"Sssh! Call me Olga! The cameras, they-"

"No, no. X has taken care of them. The power is currently out right now across the complex, including the back-up generators. We have twenty minutes to get away while the guards investigate the disturbance, Di- I mean, Ms. Olga."

So my neighbor's name is Olga, or at least, that's her alias, and she's the director of something. There's at least one servant, an Assassin, and another person breaking her out, someone codenamed X. They've knocked out the power, which should attract the guard's attention for the next twenty minutes, as well as disabling the other security systems.

But what about the Saberbots and the bracelets? Even without power, the former can hunt and kill her, and the second one can also kill her just as easily.

"Good. Then we need to move. There's a servant in the cell next to me, a caster class. Free him too."

My shock at that moment is indescribable. I want to cry out in surprise, but I suppress the urge to.

This is really like something out of a fairy tale.

Maybe there is a way out of here after all..

The assassin class servant is just as shocked too.

"Are you sure? You know the more we-"

"Just do it. X is taking care of the Saberobots, right? Also, I hope to god you have the bracelet deactivation codes, otherwise, the world just lost part of it's best hope for survival."

"I- yes. At once."

At that moment, the door opens, and I can see her.

She's a woman with quite the body, which one can clearly tell the guard uniform she's wearing barely hides. She has long brown hair, and bright blue eyes, and now that I know she's my ally out of here, at least, she's giving off an aura of maternal warmth.

Unlike that gutter whore, she seems to be much better of a person than that. Almost like a princess that lost her kingdom, and now on the run, one can tell she possess such a level of beauty just from looking at her.

"Ah, a little boy? Well, you're a Caster, and Ms. Olga says to free you, so come on. We'll take you someplace safe, I promise." She says with a kind smile.

I can tell by her face she's not lying, and though I am not eager to being called a little boy, I swallow my pride and nod, following her.

"Make sure to hold my hand now so that we don't get separated in this darkness." She says, pulling out a flashlight from between her bosom that she flicks on for us to light the way, presumably for the benefit of those not blessed with night-vision.

As I clasp her hand, a part of me can't help but feel hopeful for once.

Yet part of me, the more cynical, more often than not right part says that what's up ahead is going to be one hell of a workload.

I honestly don't care at this point.

Anywhere's gotta be better than this... right?

* * *

 **Depends on your definition of better, really.**

 **Anyways, follow, review, and spread the word on this! Tell your friends!**

 **Next time: We find out who X is. Who is this mysterious hero...?**

 **Or should I say, Heroine...?**


	4. Chapter 3: A Ray of Hope:

**Hey all!**

 **Originally, the prison escape was one chapter, but due to me deciding a few revisions, it ended up being a hit longer than planned.**

 **Ah well.**

 **See my profile for the disclaimer for now on.**

 **Now please enjoy the story!**

* * *

As we head through it, we run into no guards whatsoever. Even with lights out, i'm still amazed at the lack of guards.

Guess all the humans one are probably asleep, having been replaced with the corpses of Saberobots I now see in pieces around us.

As we head out, there are more and more saberobot parts, with a woman standing in front of a rather large pile near the gate.

A blonde-haired woman with a cap who vaguely resembles the ruling Sabers, but in the darkness, I can't tell. Maybe she's a renegade saberface?

"Ah, X. You're done~!" The assassin says cheerfully.

X simply nods, acknowledging her and presses a button on an earpiece. She motions for us to follow, and we do so.

We walk a fair distance away from the camp before X stops.

"This is X, requesting a Rayshift from the Fuyuki Prison Camp. I've got the director and a Caster we picked up. True name unknown, but it's a little boy."

I take offense to being called a little boy, but keep it to myself.

I wonder what a rayshift is before a bright light suddenly engulfs me, making the world around me go absolutely white, and me loose consciousness.

The last thing I see before I fall unconscious is the others vanishing in a similar manner.

I wonder what i'll see once I regain consciousness...?

* * *

 **This is a short one, sorry.**

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon!**

 **Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, as well as follow and review!**

 **Next time: The long-awaited Chaldea reborn!**


	5. Chapter 4: Chaldea Rising (Part 1):

**Hey everyone!**

 **Welcome to Chapter 5!**

 **See my profile for disclaimers.**

 **Also, I moved the story to the main Fate/Stay page (before it was on the part reserved specifically for FGO.)**

* * *

When I come to, I find myself in a circular chamber filled with the remains of large broken cylinders, only a few left intact, presumably underground as the only lighting is from dimly flickering emergency lights, and I can't see the sunlight.

I don't see any of the others that came with me, which means they regained conciousness before me and left without me.

I sigh as I get to my feet, dusting myself off.

That's when I hear a door open, and a blonde woman with blue eyes wearing armor walks in.

She vaguely resembles a saberface, and I can feel the charisma radiating off her. Perhaps she's another renegade Saber?

"Oh, hello! My name is Jeanne D'Arc, last of the Ruler class servants. Welcome to Chaldea, Hans!" She says to me in a cheerful tone.

My eyes go wide again. How did she know my name?

Also, I didn't know the Ruler class servants still existed.

Then again, after all that's happened to me lately, I should be getting used to surprises like this.

I find myself surprisingly willing to trust her, which I decide is probably the kind of thing that should be expected from a Saint, however naive she might be.

Before I can speak, a second figure bursts in, a knight clad in white armor, with black hair and a face that seems to be bulging out like a frog's more and more by the second. It would probably be handsome if it weren't like that, maybe.

"Jeanne! Listen, the director sent me and-" he begins hurriedly in a rushed tone where he's pausing in between words to catch his breath. Judging from the armor, he's probably either a Saber or a Rider.

That's when Jeanne turns twoards him and pokes him in the eyes, causing his face to go back to normal. He is indeed quite handsome with it like that.

"Gilles, please, calm down, and start again once you've caught your breath. I can barely understand you right now, which is a shame, because this sounds very important. Also, i'm talking to a new comrade, and he's a caster named Hans Christian Anderson. Hans, meet Gilles de Rais, a renegade Saber Class servant as well as my most loyal friend and comrade." She says in a gentle tone, like a mother gently telling a child who wants to show her something to wait as she's in the middle of something.

Surprisingly, I find myself not objecting to her calling me a new comrade. I also do wonder how Gilles De Rais, better known as Bluebeard, became a Saber, but then I remember that at one point, he was a knight who fought with Jeanne.

I suppose he indeed fell from great heights if he went from being a Saber to a Caster. From one of the most heroic to one of the worst, for want of the Saint he followed.

A martyr for a love he could not express... heh.

I suppose I can understand that.

"Ah, yes, do forgive me. Its nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson." Gilles says, bowing once he's caught his breath.

"Thank you. The pleasure is mine, I suppose." I say.

Now that I can get a better look at him, I can see it in his eyes. They hide a madness that is only kept in check by himself because of Jeanne. He doesn't want her to see him at his worst.

Out of some kindness for him, I decide not to mention it unless asked.

"Now then, I believe you said you were sent by the director for something?" She asks Gilles, who immediately snaps to attention.

"Ah! Yes, Jeanne. The director has called for an immediate assembly for all Chaldea personnel at the assembly room." He says.

"Alright. Hans, follow us to the asembly room, since you probably haven't been here before, have you?" She asks me.

"No, I haven't." I say as we begin to walk twoards it.

As we walk, I can't help but wonder just what other surprises lie in store for me.

Even though this is indeed probably going to lead to more work, I also can't help but look forward to what lies ahead.

At least it'll be better than the prison, that's for sure.

* * *

 **Obviously, Hans.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review,follow and spread the word!**

 **Next time: Meet the rest of Chaldea!**


	6. Chapter 5: Chaldea Rising (Part 2):

**Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome to the latest chapter of Days Of Sabers Past!**

 **Last time, Hans, after being Rayshifted to Chaldea, meets Jeanne D'Arc and Gilles De Rais (as a Saber). Now, starts the meeting for the world's best hope, Chaldea!**

 **See profile for disclaimer.**

 **Now then, enjoy the show!**

* * *

As we walk into the assembly hall, I take a few moments to survey it. The hall itself is rather large, but very few seats are actually filled. A brown haired woman with green eyes stands next to my former cell neighbor on the podium.

I wonder who they are?

There are other people there too, people I assume are heroic spirits.

There's a man with tan skin and white hair wearing a red coat, a man in a black suit with blonde hair wearing a black hat with red eyes, and the Assassin who broke me out earlier, now in a much scantier outfit that really makes me think of that disgusting cow woman to the right.

To the left, I see the one they called X, a (I presume) renegade Saber (who appears to actually be a version of the ruler of the world), only clad in white armor as well, as well as Jeanne and Gilles, who take their seats to the right, Jeanne making a motion for me to come sit next to them.

Personally, I don't care for her much, but I care even less to sit next to the Assassin, so I sit next to Jeanne.

Then the meeting starts, and then my former cell neighbor starts speaking.

"Greetings, Chaldea. I, it's director Olga Marie Animusphere, as you know, was until recently, incarcerated in the Fuyuki Imprisonment camp after being caught by Saberobots for trespassing on its grounds. Now that I am free, I am going to resume my post as director henceforth." She says.

So she is indeed a director, the director of Chaldea, no less.

"As you know, Chaldea is currently man's last hope against the Saber Supreme Reign, and even though me and Da Vinci are the last two survivors of the original Chaldea foundation, we're still going strong. As you also know, our goal is to secure the Holy Grail the Sabers have locked away, and use that Grail to power up the rayshift enough to where we can send someone back in time to avert this. This is because we currently lack the power to send someone back into the past for the rayshift, but thankfully, we can at least transfer ourselves to locations around the world." she says.

Right, okay, so she's recapping all this. Usually, I assume, it is because there is some kind of reason, and that this is not just for the sheer sake of exposition.

"Now then, Da Vinci will brief you on our latest courses of action." She says, gesturing to the woman next to her.

My eyes grow wide in confusion.

Leonardo Da Vinci was a boy, last I checked. Since when did he become a she?

Then again, that's what everyone said about King Arthur, so...

Ugh, women. I'm beginning to wonder if almost every servant is actually a woman in disguise. Some of those men did seem quite feminine...

As Da Vinci steps up to the podium, she clears her throat.

"Alright, now then, when Mata Hari, our assassin, managed to break out our director out of her cell with the help of Mysterious Hero X, who we owe a increasingly large debt of gratitude to, we now have more intel than before thanks to some files the two managed to pick up along the way." She says, clapping her hands, and for a few moments, the rest of the hall joins in on applauding the two, myself included.

Just because I don't like women doesn't mean i'll deny credit when credit is due, after all.

Mata Hari is blushing, and X is simply looking down humbly.

After a bit, the applause dies down, and Da Vinci starts speaking again.

"Now then, thanks to this intel, we have once again a new set of missions that we will be assigning you all too, the general details of which we will be covering now." She says.

Ugh, great. Looks like more work after all.

"First up, we have received word that Sir Bedivere is to be executed in New Camelot publicly three days from now. We have a contact there that we've managed to get in touch and coordinate with that's interested in helping us on this mission. Mata Hari, you alone will be assigned to help him and his comrade back to Chaldea. See us after the briefing for more details if you need them." She says, and Mata Hari nods.

For some odd reason, X looks disappointed. She probably wanted this assignment for some odd reason, which honestly sounds like a borderline suicide mission. New Camelot is the enemy capital, and with only two people in there, it may as well be a suicide mission.

But then, what do I care? It's not like i'm on that one, thankfully.

"Next, we have received word that St. Georgios is locked up in the Romanian Prison Camp, and his Ascalon will be a valuable weapon in dealing with the Saber's. X, you will be assigned to break him out. See me after the meeting for more details." She says, causing X to perk up and nod.

Well, i'm in no rush to break into any prisons anytime soon myself.

"From there, we're going to need to find the Heroic Spirit known as Nikola Tesla, one of the last Star Attribute Heroic Spirits alive. He's also one of the last few Archers still free. From what we've heard, he's holed himself up deep in Austria. His power and expertise with electricity could potentially give us enough power to further restore Chaldea. The Count of Monte Cristo will be the one to hunt him down. See us for more details on where to start afterwards." Da Vinci says.

Huh. An archer. This one isn't so much of a shock, as even though most archers have been apprehended, I suppose not all of them have been. The man in the black suit nods subtly, which makes him the count in question.

That's funny though. The Count Of Monte Cristo. I know his story, and even if he qualified as a heroic spirit, considering who he is, wouldn't he qualify as a...

"Finally, the Heroic Spirit Scathach has contacted us and agreed to meet with us at a certain point in Ireland to negotiate her coming to Chaldea. She is extremely valuable as she is the last remaining Lancer-class Heroic Spirit alive. Jeanne and the rest will go to meet her. See me after the meeting as well." She says.

At that, the whole hall breaks into cries of shock, myself included.

I didn't think a lancer class heroic spirit still existed. Presumably, the last survivors of them had all died during the Second Battle of Camlann, which was the last stand of the Heroic Spirits in the war that opposed the Saber's reign.

As Da Vinci and the director try to restore order, I can't help but wonder.

What sort of idiot heroic spirit would even think of not going into hiding at this point anyways?

Looks like i'll be finding that one out later on...

I sigh.

So much work...

* * *

 **Well, Hans, there is one idiot, although you don't want them finding out...**

 **Anyways, feel free to review, follow, and remember to spread the word!**

 **Next time: Guess who's the golden example of Hans's statement?**


	7. Chapter 6: Golden Example:

**Hello, all!**

 **Before we begin today, I need to explain something.**

 **This story will mainly center around Hans Christian Anderson, and as such, the exploits of the others won't be explicitly shown here. Even now, this is a special case, because, well, it's Gilgamesh.**

 **Not giving him his own chapter would be a disgrace.**

 **I'll say this though: There will be a poll to determine what (if any) side story Interlude will be made a seprate fic to show those exploits though, located on my profile.**

 **The choices are:**

 **Mata Hari, Monte Cristo, or MHX for which one should get a side story showing their exploits. It won't be updated as often as the main story, but it will be updated hopefully at least once a month.**

 **Depending on how well this goes, I might make all three, or only that one. I might even repeat this in the future too.**

 **Either way, please vote!**

 **The poll closes in one week!**

 **Also, see my profile for the disclaimer.**

 **Now please enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Iraq..._

A certain golden-armored youth with hair as golden as his armor with red eyes scowled as he surveyed the land before him.

His name is Gilgamesh, Archer-class servant, and the king of heroes.

Today, he was not happy.

Finally, after all this time, he had the chance to go see the land he had ruled in his youth, expecting to see some trace of the magnificence that was once there.

Instead, however, all he found were ruins.

His mongrels, or rather, their descendants, didn't eye him with fear and reverence, just fear.

That would not do. He wanted them to fear him, yes. But what is a king without the mongrels revering him like he were a god?

Fear only went so far, after all. Fear is what your enemies should be looking at you with all the time, not the people under you

That was something the mongrels that claimed to rule this world currently seemed to have forgotten.

He'd have to teach them a lesson, at some point. The King of Heroes should prove himself superior over the king of kings, as that mongrel is a hero themselves.

Ergo, as a king is superior to the rest, the king of heroes is undoubtedly superior over the king of kings.

This was the logic that he, the king of heroes, had come up with, and thus, it must be true.

Especially since, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the things that merely bore the king of king's likeliness, that possessed none of the skill or strength, but merely numbers. The creations of mongrels are even lower than their mongrel creators, it seems.

Ordinarily, he'd welcome the fight, but today, he was just more pissed off than anything.

Which is why instead of grandstanding as usual, he just simply snapped his fingers, and weapons of the gate of Babylon flew out to destroy them.

Even as the horde of those creations began to swarm like locusts over a farm, he swatted them aside with the weapons like the gnats they were.

By the time he was done destroying all of them, the parts of those things laid scattered all over the desert before him. There must have been at least 3 battalions sent after him, and not a single one had survived nor manage to lay a scratch on him.

"How pitiful. Why do they send those things after me...? After all, what is a king if not victorious?" He asked himself.

At that moment, a thought crossed his mind.

A thought that brought a smirk to his face, a cocky, confident, smirk.

He started to laugh.

"Fuahahahahahahahaha! Oh, I see now!" he said, cackling.

"The king of kings... is scared! Scared that they would lose to me! Ha! I keep forgetting, they're just another mongrel, so fear is only natural. After all, only a coward would hide rather than stand their ground against their opponent." he said, smirking as he began to walk off, laughing all the way.

So amusing was this notion to him, that the sound of his laughter could be heard long into the night.

He was Gilgamesh, the king of heroes, and tonight, like any other night, was a good night for he who always prevailed.

* * *

 **That's all!**

 **Remember folks, follow, favorite, and remember to vote on that poll!**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **Please review and feel free to send positive feedback!**

 **Next time: We now return to Chaldea.**


	8. Chapter 7: Chaldea Rising (Part 3):

**Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to chapter 8!**

 **As of now, updates will be getting slower from here, but don't go away!**

 **I'll be churning them out soon!**

 **Italics indicate thoughts.**

* * *

It took almost half an hour before order could be restored in the assembly hall, and we all dispersed.

Frankly, after all this, I need a drink. Something stiff, hard, and good enough to drown my sorrows in for my labors have just grown exponentially.

Seriously, making golems almost sounds preferable right now.

I go out the meeting room in a sort of daze, and begin to search around in any room that isn't locked nor blocked by rubble.

Much to my displeasure, half an hour later, I find no alcohol whatsoever. Not even a stray can of beer.

The emergency food supplies don't have any alcohol either.

Frankly, I want to cry. No beer, tons of work up ahead, and i'm stuck to this for life more than likely.

I begin to wonder if that prison really was so bad.

That's when Jeanne finds me, with Gilles, that red-coated archer, and the white-armored Saberface in tow.

"Oh, Hans! There you are. I was wondering where you went." Jeanne says in a cheerful tone.

"We've gotten the details for the mission! Oh, but before that, you two, introduce yourselves." She says, motioning to her two companions in tow.

"I'm an Archer-class servant. I have no name." The red-coated one says.

 _Really? Introducing yourself as nameless? Ridiculous._

 _It's cliche, for one thing. But also stupid because everyone has a name. Then again, considering what using that sort of thing is for..._

I sigh.

"Right. I'm Hans Christian Anderson, a Caster-class." I say, introducing myself to him.

Then it's the other one's turn.

"Hi! I'm Saber Lily! Pleased to meet you!" She says cheerfully.

"Hi Lily." I say dryly. Not going to really introduce myself to her seeing as I already said who I was to the man next to her with her present. She shouldn't need a second repeat.

 _She reminds me way too much of one of the women I knew in life..._

"Now then, follow me, fellow Chaldeans! Together, we'll save this world yet!" Jeanne says, suddenly pumped up as she leads us.

I follow in the rear, as i'm not meant for front line combat, into the rayshift room.

This time, the others get into some of the few intact cylinders left standing, and according to Jeanne, they're called coffins.

To me, they may as well be, as each time we step in them, it means we'll be doing life-risking work, potentially.

I sigh and step in one anyways.

The light comes over me again, and once again, I start to lose consciousness.

The last thing that goes through my head as it all goes black is _"Why am I even doing this? I'm a Caster, not a Saber..."_

* * *

 **There we are!**

 **Next time, meet Scathach!**

 **Remember, visit my profile and vote on that poll! It'll be closed soon, so get going!**

 **Also, please follow, favorite, and review, as well as PM me any questions, and i'll answer them provided they don't have spoilers involved.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: Enter Scathach! (Pt 1):

**Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome back to Days of Sabers Past!**

 **Welcome to the start of the Land of Shadows arc!**

 **This is where the action will get pretty intense, so stay tuned!**

 **Also, I apologize if there are inaccuracies in this. I will update when needed to do so. Please let me know via PM if there are any errors in the details in the story.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Now enjoy the show!**

* * *

 _Note: Italics denote thoughts._

When I wake up, it's in someplace rather grassy, where I can smell fresh dirt after the rain.

Reminds me of home, almost. The exact same smell. The sky is cloudy, though, and I can see fog.

But where, exactly, are we?

I can see the others getting up as well. Looks like i'm not the last one up this time.

"Oh good! Hans, there you are!" Jeanne says, dirt stains clearly visible on her clothes.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Good grief... I probably have dirt on my clothes... although then again, you and I are used to this." I say to her. As someone who grew up a farmgirl, and a person who grew up as the son of a rural shoemaker, the smell of the land should be familiar.

She nods.

"Just we are we anyways? Ireland, right? Where's Scathach?" I ask her.

"No, we are in Scotland. As for where Ms. Scathach is..." Gilles begins, pointing towards a foggy horizon.

"She is beyond that." He says.

Huh. I wonder, is that fog like a barrier of sorts, seeing as I can't see through it?

It is indeed something like a myth...

"What Gilles means is that through the fog is Ms. Scathach's lair. The fog acts as a doorway between her world and ours. When we walk through the veil, stay close to me. I'm the one she requested to see, so i'll be the one leading us in." She says, thinking for a moment before adding something.

"Actually, everyone, hold hands with each other. That way we don't get separated. If we get separated in the fog, you'll be separated from us for potentially a very long time." She adds, and everyone nods.

Great. I hate things like this.

Then again, I suppose it makes sense, considering what she said.

Gilles holds Jeanne's right hand, and Saber Lily takes her left. Nameless is holding Gilles's other hand, and i'm holding on to his other hand.

The five of us walk in a chain, marching into the ever-closer fog.

As we walk in, the shadows get longer, and the amount of space we can see in front of us vanishes. As a matter of fact, as i'm the rear, I turn back.

I can't even see the way back anymore.

"Remember everyone. Don't let go. If you let go, even if it's for an instant, you could be separated from us." She says.

I wonder how long we've been walking for. It feels like an hour, but knowing mystical places, it could be a day, or even a week. Or maybe no time at all.

I can feel my grip slowly slipping. I'm not made for field work, damn it! I'm a writer!

Eventually, though, I can see in front.

Where we end up... is nothing like where we were.

The ground is barren, and the soil is cracked. Dead trees are around nearby forlorn rocks. Shadows emerge from everywhere in a perpetually grey sky. Even the nearby sea seems grey.

Up ahead is a ruined castle, which I presume to be the residence of Scathach.

"We're here." Jeanne says, looking around at the place.

"Yes, but where is Ms. Scathach?" Gilles remarks, looking around himself.

"Perhaps I am already here." comes an unfamiliar voice from behind us, and we turn to face the source.

A woman cloaked in a elaborate purple robe faces us, somehow managing to sneak behind us.

She removes the cloak, revealing a youthful face with red eyes and purple hair while wearing a sort of jumpsuit.

"What- an enemy?!" Gilles says, pulling out his sword.

"Stay your hand, knight. Greetings everyone. I am the legendary shadow, and I am also known as the war maid." She says to us.

"But you would know me by a different name..."

"I am Scathach, the one you seek, and I welcome you to the fortress of shadows."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Ah well. Until next time!**

 **Next time: Once a teacher, always a teacher...**

 **Please follow, leave a review, and spread the word!**

 **Especially since i'm shooting to get this fic listed in the Recommend fanfics section of the Fate universe on tvtropes!**

 **Also, remember to check out my poll on my profile! It closes tomorrow, so please vote!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: Enter Scathach! (Pt 2):

**Alright, welcome back!**

 **But before we begin, let's go see how the poll went!**

 **... only one vote total?**

 **May as well not bother then...**

 **Otherwise, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"So you are lady Scathach then? My most sincere apologies." Gilles says before bowing, sheathing his sword.

"Indeed. You are forgiven. Now then, come with me. It would be best to talk in more... civilized conditions." She says, leading us to the castle on the cliff.

Despite the ruined look of it, the place is fairly well kept in certain areas. We eventually gather in a dining hall that overlooks the grey sea, sitting down in wooden chairs near a grey stone table.

"Now then, I need to talk with Jeanne in private, as I am the one who invited her. The rest of you, wait out here." She says as she takes Jeanne off to another wing.

Gilles, of course, immediately protests, resulting in him being poked in the eyes again by Jeanne to calm him.

"Calm down Gilles. It'll be fine. I'll be right back." She says, like a mother telling a child left alone at the house for the first time to watch the place while she runs errands, and that she'll be back soon.

I sigh as I wait around, observing the others.

Gilles paces nervously around the door they went in. I'm sure that he wants to barge in anyways, but as it is a direct order from the woman he so serves, he seems fine with it.

His eyes are slowly, but surely, coming out again.

I honestly shake my head. He's acting like a teenager waiting for his girlfriend on their first date. Nervous, to say the least.

My eyes turn to the nameless archer, who is currently sharpening his blades, the likes of which one can tell is the mark of an experienced soldier. His hands have callouses and small scars on them, probably as a result from sharpening them so many times. I can tell from his gaze though that he is not just leaving himself open though. If he needed to, he could easily spring into combat at any time.

Again, the way he acts is like that of a highly-trained soldier, one who knows the battlefield well.

Finally, I turn to Saber Lilly, who, out of all of us, seems to be the only other one sitting still, nervous.

Still so innocent to the world, the look on her face is childlike speculation as to what they're talking about.

Eventually, the two come out, and all eyes turn twoards them.

Scathach looks at Saber Lily, who gulps nervously.

"This is her?" She asks with a somewhat cold look, like a stern tutor evaluating a new student with a reputation for trouble.

"Indeed. Lily, Scathach will be training you to become stronger for the next, oh, month or so." Jeanne says.

Just like that, Lily immediately blushes, stands up, and bows profusely.

"T-Thank you so much Ms. Scathach! This is a huge honor, I know, and-" she says excitedly.

"Calm down. Come with me, now. We'll be training intensely now, and I don't care if you're a girl or not. You're going to be getting stronger, and so you will, understand?" She says to Lily, who nods.

"Yes!"

The two then walk off, leaving the rest of us there, dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute. If this is all we came here to do, then why bring me along? Shouldn't I be with the Count right now hunting Tesla instead?" Nameless asks Jeanne.

Indeed, I have similar thoughts myself.

Mainly, if this is all, then why was I brought here?

Only Gilles doesn't complain, instead, he's nodding his head like he understands her like the good little puppy he becomes for Jeanne. Frankly, it's almost hilarious how he probably acts somewhat stuck-up and creepy to everyone else, but in front of Jeanne, he becomes like a little boy near his crush.

Is it because he honestly believe she can give him the redemption he desires?

For someone like him, a better question might be "Is there a way to redeem myself?"

Jeanne answers us thusly:

"Because this is only the first part of where we need to be. The second part wasn't told to anyone but me, because if Scathach refused to train Lily, then we'd have to make a serious change of plans, because the second part is easily too dangerous for her." She says.

That gets Nameless to fall into line, but that makes me wonder even more why I was called.

If anything, i'm even worse at combat than Saber Lily.

I'm about to say something about this when Gilles cuts in.

"Just what is the second part, Jeanne?" Gilles asks her, a question that would have been probably explained by her eventually, but he asks it now to get to that point quicker.

Jeanne suddenly takes a much more serious look when she answers.

"We're going to America, Gilles." She says. "Or to be more exact, the town of Snowfield, Nevada."

"Because according to what Da Vinci managed to hack from the Saber Database..."

"There's another Ruler that was recently sighted in Snowfield."

My eyes go wide at this. That should be impossible.

After the mass summoning of the servants that kickstarted the war, the sheer amount of mana used up had actually put the grail into a state of dormancy, probably because it wasn't supposed to be used to summon, and then maintain, that many heroic spirits at one time.

Even after they died, and the mana went back to it, the only way one could reactivate the grail would be...

"No way... someone summoned a Heroic Spirit?" I mutter.

"Correct. That's also why we're going there: because that Ruler is one of two new heroic spirits that manifested."

"So let me guess: we need to find out from them how they were summoned before the Saberobots get them, and if possible, recruit them for Chaldea?" Nameless asks Jeanne, who nods.

"Indeed. This is the start of our true mission: To find these new Heroic Spirits!" She declares.

* * *

 **Alright, that should do it!**

 **Please remember to follow, favorite, and review, please!**

 **Next time: America, yeah!**


	11. Chapter 10: Enter Scathach! (Pt 3):

**.Welcome back to FGO: Days of Sabers Past!:**

 **Today we finally break the 10+ chapter mark! Woo-hoo!**

 **Now, I know you guys want story material, though, so as much i'd like to do a side interlude here to celebrate, I won't, because that would be selfish of me.**

 **I'd also make a poll too to mark this occasion, but as those barely seem to get touched, i'm not going to.**

 **Now then, enjoy the story!**

* * *

As I hear her make her declaration that this is where the true mission starts, I sigh.

"Okay, that does it. Why the hell am I here with you, then? I'm not made for frontline duty, being a third-rate caster-class, and this sounds like the kind of mission where we're going to be doing fighting. Lots of fighting. If you don't tell me why, i'm going to go back to Chaldea myself." I say angrily, completely tired of just staying silent.

Gilles gives me a angry glare.

"How dare you speak to Jeanne like that!" He says angrily before Jeanne holds up her hand.

"Gilles, stop. He has a right to ask." She says, and he falls silent.

"Hmph. You're awfully obedient to her, huh? You're the dog of the maid of Orleans." I say to Gilles, simply and without hesitation.

At this, Gilles absolutely snaps at me, his eyes immediately bulging full burst.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" he roars before Jeanne pokes him hard, and even Nameless has to restrain him from coming over to beat the hell out of me.

"Gilles! Enough! You too, Hans." She says to both of us with a glare that indicates that even she has limits.

I decide to withold my tongue for now.

"Fine." I say.

"Good. Then you're here because while you could be in mission control, you're also a Caster class, which means that you have some skill with magic." She says.

I don't like where this is going.

"Thus, we're bringing you along to see if you can sense the aura of mana that comes from the summoning of a servant, and track it." She says.

At this, I can see a smirk on Gilles. He's taunting me with those eyes, as if to say _"Who's the dog now?"_

The worst part is he's right.

"Alright, fine." I say.

"Good. Then let's go." Jeanne says.

As the four of us walk back through the fog outwards, because apparently, ray shifting in isn't possible anymore because of the increased level of the wards put up to protect it, it's in near total silence.

The confrontation earlier is starting to weigh on Gilles, who I get the feeling is going to hold a grudge against me for this.

But I don't think he will kill me. Not if he wants to remain in Jeanne's good graces.

Especially since I look like a child.

I highly doubt he's willing to kill a child again.

As we Rayshift to America, I wonder, just how much more work am I going to have to do...?

* * *

 _Snowfield, Nevada:_

 _The Source of it:_

The town of Snowfield, Nevada, or rather, what was left of it, was in a run-down state. Many of the residents had been moved to the Magus Internment Camp in Las Vegas, which was no longer the city of thrills it once was.

Only a few people remained in Snowfield, most of them not magi, but one could easily tell from all the businesses that had been closed, it was only a matter of time before it became a complete ghost town.

But the thing about ghost towns, though...

Is that they have ghosts.

"Hmph. If this is all our attackers have against us, we must admit, this will be fairly easy to resolve." Said a tall figure clad in army fatigues carrying a Berreta M9 pistol. If one looked at the figure, they would notice something unusual, besides the fact that the clothes were part of an army that no longer existed.

They were covered entirely in bandages, to the point where one could not even see the skin through the slightest gap, making them look like a walking mummy.

But if you looked closely on the figure's chest, there was something on the uniform that shone even in the dim light of sunset:

A golden medal of honor, with no name inscribed upon it.

There were only a few people that had these prestigious medals, and there was a name for the person this medal belonged to.

But if you asked the figure what that name was, they would claim that they had no name.

Rather, they were simply The Unknown Soldier, currently the Archer Class Counter Guardian (like a certain other one, though the two couldn't be more different) summoned by the world in times of need.

The Unknown Soldier was not alone, either.

A tall, old man with a muscular frame and a white goatee emerged, wearing a white top hat with a blue ring with white stars on it emerged as well, clutching the broken remains of a Saberobot, and chucking it away.

He was called Uncle Sam, and was one of the servants summoned by the grail when the Counter Guardian known as the Unknown Soldier had been summoned, like a computer running programs after being turned back on again, clasping a hand on the Soldier's shoulder.

"Good work, soldier. There may be many more of them then there are of us, but so long as there are brave men and woman fighting the good fight, evil isn't going to triumph." He said.

The Unknown Soldier merely nodded, saluting.

"At ease, Soldier. At ease." He said, looking up.

Even though they might be the last of the American servants remaining, they will still carry on the source of the country's ideals until the very end.

* * *

 **That's all for now, folks!**

 **Next time: Welcome** **to Snowfield, Chaldea!**


	12. Chapter 11: Welcome to Snowfield:

**Welcome to the start of the Snowfield Servant Arc!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Hans's P.O.V:_

We re-emerge in, according to Jeanne, the town of Snowfield, Nevada. I look around it, and it's practically a ghost town now. Is this because of the Saber's?

I sigh, really wishing we could be done with this mess already.

We duck inside a abandoned building to escape the notice of the Saberobots, keeping mana usage down to a minimum. Not that there are that many Saberobots here anyways, seeing as this place is all but abandoned.

I can't help but think back a bit to the war as that thought passes through my head. During it, it was said that a group of American Heroic Spirits had been called together and embarked on a march to Washington DC from California in an attempt to back the capital of the USA from the Sabers.

They got as far as Boston, if memory serves, before they were defeated. Rather miraculous, really, when you consider how far that would have meant they would have had to travel.

Then again, Americans from back then made that sort of trip. They probably knew how to do it.

Their path itself might've been the same. It was everything else that was probably different.

At that moment, i'm snapped out of my little reverie by Gilles.

"Caster. We need you to start tracking them." He says.

I sigh, hating the fact that I don't really have a choice whether or not I want to.

"Alright, fine. Someone find me some chalk first, though." I say, and after a moment, Nameless returns with some.

I just decide to get it over with, and start directing the others for the materials to attempt a small divination ritual, something I can do, at least. I myself proceed to work with the chalk, drawing the magic circle. It's not much, but at least it won't draw the Saberobots attention.

That's when I see Nameless whisper something to Jeanne, who nods, and then I see Nameless walk off somewhere.

I want to ask him where he's going, but I realize that that would probably be out of character for me, so I refrain from doing so.

Soon enough, though, the others return with the materials, except for Nameless.

At that point, I ask Jeanne where he went.

She says that he'll be gone for a bit longer, as he couldn't find the thing I was looking for.

Fine with me. That gives me more time to relax a bit.

I stretch, and decide to rest a little...

* * *

 _Elsewhere:_

 _Nameless's P.O.V:_

It was while I was going to get the materials Caster needed to do his divination ritual that I got _that feeling._

The feeling that we were being watched.

I couldn't shake it either, which meant that it couldn't have been a Saberobot, as those things I can shake.

Same with a regular human.

Which left only one other possibility:

A Heroic Spirit.

My mind races, trying to determine what class they were. I ruled out Assassin almost immediately because while they do have presence concealment, by the time I should be able to detect them, it should be too late.

Seeing as i'm still alive right now, and not missing my heart, poisoned, or otherwise, I think my theory is correct.

But of the many questions that sprung to my mind, the most important was: _"Are they a threat to us?"_

Generally, the answer should be yes, and that could still be true, especially if they were amongst those who defected to the Saber Regime.

I figured that I should at least report my suspicions to Jeanne, who could identify the threat. Telling Saber might be a good idea, but letting him know would cause him to go off recklessly on his own, and telling Caster would have just been plain unnecessary, as he wasn't built for combat.

I walk up to her and whisper:

"There's another servant watching us. Can you identify them?"

"No, my True Name Discernment... it... can't seem to identify it." She says, shaking her head, somewhat in disbelief. I wonder, what sort of servant can do that?

Normally, a Ruler should be able to instantly identify a servant...

"Tch. Alright. I guess i'll go after it myself, then." I say before heading off in the direction of which I felt those eyes from.

As I do so, I picture two weapons in mind.

"Trace...on." I say, calling my two swords to me as I start to run towards a street to the north, about 3 or 4 blocks away.

Bingo.

I see them now, on top of a two-story apartment building, and now I can see the source now clearly.

It's a soldier, judging from the military fatigues, about two meters tall, clad in bandages, so much so, I can't even tell if they're a man or a woman. I size them up, assuming that, judging from the contemporary military fatigues, this Heroic Spirit is one that uses guns, which probably makes them an archer. The question in my head now is:

 _"If it comes to a fight, can I take them down?"_

"You. Who are you, and what do you want?" I growl, raising Kanshou towards him.

"We... have no name. We are merely observing you." It says in a raspy, guttural tone.

"Well then. Let's not make a fuss, lest we get the Saberobots over here. Unless you have some way of proving that you aren't a threat to me, I recommend you surrender before I have to kill you to prevent you from becoming a intel leak." I say.

Let's see if they're smart enough to agree.

"We... cannot surrender, as we have been given a mission. We do not serve the regime, however." It says.

"Tch. Alright then. You asked for it. Too late to back down now." I say, readying my blades into a combat stance.

Looks like i'll have to fight after all.

* * *

 **Alright, we'll leave it here for now!**

 **Remember, please follow, favorite, and leave reviews!**

 **Next time!: Archer Vs. Archer!**


	13. Chapter 12: Archer Vs Archer

**Welcome back to the story! Sorry for the long wait, everyone!**

 **Life happened, and I had a bit of trouble writing this one, so i'm sorry it took so long.**

 **Props to Animefan25627 to helping me out!**

 **Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Archer's P.O.V:_

I aim to land the the first blow, throwing my swords at them to start off that exquisite technique, projecting the second pair as I leap up and land on the rough where he is, taking advantage of the blades's properties of attraction to each other to further give me the lift needed.

To my surprise, they don't try to dodge, defend, or escape at all.

They instead charge forward at me in a seemingly suicidal assault, the first pair actually hitting, as they don't even try to deflect it, taking both blades in the chest, but it doesn't seem to stop them.

Looks like they're one of the tougher servants.

I try to jump back, but before I can, they draw their gun, a pistol, and proceed to fire a burst of gunfire.

If those bullets hit me, I won't die, but they will slow me down. Also, guns are easy to read, but they're very fast, meaning that it's hard to just dodge and block them, especially at close range.

So I use my clairvoyance as well in tandem with my eye of the mind, I make it seem like things are slowing down to a crawl around me, reinforcement magecraft boosting my body's ability to move as well, blocking the bullets with Kanshou and Byakuya.

This is exactly why a lot of heroic spirits can bring the proverbial knife to a gun fight: it's because for a lot of them, bullets aren't that big of a problem.

To my intense displeasure, though, he starts to run anyways, sticking as close as possible to positions where I just can't snipe him with an arrow myself. Using a broken phantasm here would be nice, sure, but it'd also attract the Saberobots. I chase after him anyways though, as even with a headstart, I can still get in close enough to slash at him.

Really, it's annoying how much he's exploiting the fact that we can't bust out any of the flashier tricks if we don't want to get swarmed.

... clever, really.

That's the exact same thing I would have done...!

I apply reinforcement magecraft to my legs, increasing their agility rating temporarily, allowing me to catch up, but by then, it's too late. He's left the scene, having gotten off in the streets. He probably knows the area better than I do, so following him would be foolish, especially since there's a chance I could run into Saberobots.

With a sigh, I turn back, contemplating exactly what my opponent was doing. Judging from the maneuvers, i'd say that they're a heroic spirit with military training. Also judging from the weaponry they used, they are probably a fairly modern-day one.

So same as me, perhaps?

I sigh once more as I finally get back to report. Jeanne can immediately tell that I failed from the look on my face to catch them.

"Good grief. They fight extremely similarly to me, and they're probably modern day as well. They seem to be a heroic spirit of military background, but I don't think I can just yet figure out who exactly it is. They don't seem hostile towards us, but I still think we should hurry up just in case." I say.

She nods in acknowledgement.

"Alright. You did good, Nameless." She says.

Her words are oddly comforting. I suppose this is an example of a saint's charisma at work.

"Anyways, while you were gone, Caster completed his divination ritual." She says.

"The results being?" I ask her.

"A success. We've located at least two others in the nearby vicinity." She says.

I nod.

"Got it. Are we moving as one group, or are we splitting up? Personally, I recommend splitting up." I ask her.

"We're going to be moving as one." She says.

"Understood." I say.

From there, we gather again, and prepare to move out. The signal on those servants is faint, but I can feel an aura from somewhere.

I wonder who they are?

* * *

 **Whew! Finally got that one out!**

 **Again, please remember to review and follow, please!**

 **Tune in next time for more!**

 **Also, please check out Anime25627's fanfics. They're good stuff.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
